


Primer beso

by ainona6



Category: AGONEY HERNANDEZ - Fandom, RAOUL VÁZQUEZ - Fandom, Ragoney, ot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainona6/pseuds/ainona6
Summary: Su primer beso





	Primer beso

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto una noche cualquiera así que probablemente haya cosas que estén mal pero yo lo subo igualmente para compartir con vosotras una pincelada de su primer beso.

Raoul estaba apoyado en la pared del baño de la academia, sentado a su lado. Era de noche y estaban agotados después de semanas y semanas de presión y trabajo constante. 

Raoul, ya vestido con su sudadera rosa y sus pantalones de pijama, le miraba con el flequillo medio caído por la frente. Estaba muy guapo. Aunque Agoney dudaba su alguna vez ese chico podría estar de alguna forma feo.

Algunos de sus compañeros estaban ya durmiendo en la habitación, otros, en el sofá, charlando y diciendo tonterías. Alguna que otra vez sus carcajadas llegaban de forma débil al baño donde estaban ellos. 

Le dolía el cuello y hacía poco, Mamen, le había informado de que muy probablemente tuviese un derrame en las cuerdas vocales, hecho que le tiró por los suelos a pocos días de la gala cinco. Se sentía mal y tenía miedo a cagarla. 

Raoul le había encontrado cuando se había escondido un rato para estar solo y alejado de los demás, pero cuando el rubio le vio triste, se sentó a su lado, aunque tan solo fuera para acompañarle, negando la opción de dejarlo solo. En realidad, de los cinco minutos que llevaban juntos, habían estado la mayoría callados. 

– Eres muy bueno, Agoney – le dijo Raoul.

Su voz resonó entre las paredes de la pequeña habitación en la que estaban y Agoney se sintió acogida por ella.

– Gracias – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – Tu actuación esta semana va a ser increíble. La clavaste en el pase de micros. 

– No se, creo que no está completa – dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. 

– Te exiges demasiado, la haces bien, date un respiro que después pasa lo que pasa – susurró señalándose el cuello.

– Ya veras como en la gala estas como nuevo, – le contestó con una sonrisa tímida. – Cuídatelo mucho estos días.

– Si. 

– ¿Y anímicamente? ¿Cómo estas? 

Agoney suspiró de forma pesada, no solía contar sus movidas mentales a muchas personas, prácticamente nadie entendía como funcionaba su cabeza, incluso había desarrollado la maravillosa habilidad de mentir de puta madre. Pero el cansancio, tanto físico como emocional, le pudo esa noche.

– Cansado y asustado por lo que pueda pasar el lunes, – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – pero bueno – sentenció para restarle importancia. 

– Pero bueno, no Agoney. Si estas cansado mejor vete a dormir y ya veras como mañana estas mejor, y también deberías dejar de hablar para descansar la voz. 

Agoney le miró con una sonrisa, se notaba cierto tono de preocupación en su voz y veía como sus ojos demostraban sus palabras. De alguna forma, cuando Raoul hizo vibrar la estancia con su voz para dedicarle esas pocas palabras, le hizo sentir algo que hacía mucho no sentía. Parecía que le estaba cuidando y Agoney echaba demasiado de menos ser cuidado. 

Desde hacía ya una semana se estaban llevando mucho mejor, había decidido dejar atrás la idea que le habían puesto en la cabeza sobre quien era Raoul, y había dejado que el chico que ahora se negaba a dejarlo solo, destruyera por completo todos y cada uno de los prejuicios que tenía sobre él. En una semana, se había dado cuenta que con suerte le cabía en corazón en el pecho de lo bueno que era, y que sus ojos, no paraban de demostrar toda la admiración que sentía hacía él. 

Agoney sonrió, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Raoul y cerrando los ojos. Todos sus sentidos se centraron en el olor que desprendía el rubio, dulce e intenso, y le rodeaba por completo, sintiéndose seguro. 

Notó como los dedos de Raoul se paseaban de forma suave sobre los suyos, era casi un contacto tímido, y en ese momento se sintió de lo más intimo, como si en esas cuatro paredes se construyera un mundo. Fue Agoney el que acabó atrapando los dedos de Raoul entre los suyos, sintiendo la calidez de su mano y es suspiro relajado que le oyó soltar cuando aun tenía los ojos cerrados, le hizo sonreír aun más. No creía que fuese posible, pero durante unos segundos pensó que podía notar los latidos del corazón de Raoul acelerándose en su interior. 

– Va a ir bien – susurró Raoul apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Agoney, que aun reposaba en su hombro. – Todo saldrá bien. 

Fue un instante, un instante en el que el canario se vio con la necesidad de buscar la mirada del catalán, de buscar sus ojos y asegurarse de que pensaba de verdad cada palabra que decía. 

Y cuando levantó la cabeza lo encontró sonriendo levemente, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas y unos ojos sinceros. Una imagen preciosa. 

Se quedaron mirando. Perdidos el uno en el otro, en su sinceridad, en sus ojos, agradecido. Y en esos segundos que parecieron tan eternos como extremadamente cortos se sintieron delirar, caer, y buscar, en la cara del otro, en sus papados y pupilas un freno para parar la adrenalina que de un segundo a otro les crecía por dentro. Porque la respiración de Raoul se había acelerado casi sin querer, y Agoney ya no miraba sus ojos, sino que su interés había caído por completo en esos labios que tantas ganas tenía por probar. 

Y sus manos seguían entrelazadas y Raoul, de forma probablemente inconsciente, seguía acariciando el dorso de la mano de Agoney. 

Y sus mejillas seguían rojas y sus ojos serios y a Agoney le parecía la imagen más tierna del mundo. Porque cada segundo que estaban más cerca menos podía creer lo rápido que cambiaban las cosas, las ganas que se tenían, y lo eterno que se estaba haciendo la espera para unir de una vez los labios contrarios. 

A centímetros, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el aliento cálido, espeso sobre sus bocas, los labios entreabiertos. 

Fue Agoney el que con su mano libre agarró la mejilla de Raoul, acariciándola lentamente, abriendo un poco los ojos para observar a ese chico con los ojos cerrados, a la espera de el beso que sin querer ya se habían prometido. 

Y Agoney con una sonrisa mordida dejó caer sus labios sobre los de Raoul. 

Con un suspiro mutuo los dos quedaron quietos porque dudaban en como seguir si en su interior no había espacio para sentir nada más. 

Agoney frunció el ceño ante la cantidad de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su interior, tantos que el vuelco que le dio el corazón le pareció casi imperceptible, y necesitó más, aferrando con su mano la nuca de Raoul, atrayéndolo a él, sin despegar sus labios, sintiendo cada roce, cada caricia dulce que le hacía sentir que se llenaba su boca de flores. Y el perfume impregnándolo por todas partes y la mano de Raoul agarrándole la cadera cuando la danza de sus labios era tan intensa que no sabían ni como pararlo ni como llegar a más. 

Soltaron sus manos para tocarse, el rubio las llevó a las mejillas de Agoney, apretándolas y acariciándolas, sintiendo la rasposa barba, para después enredar sus manos entre los mechones de su pelo, apretándolos con fuerza, cuando la lengua de Agoney se adentró en su boca y sintió que su pecho iba a explotar. 

Era demasiado, demasiado dulce, demasiado calor, demasiado excitante, y sus pulmones empezaban a quemar por su falta de aire, sus labios se hinchaban y ellos los mordían porque no querían separarse. Las manos de Agoney se pasearon por la espalda de Raoul, dibujando líneas imaginarias que iban desde sus hombros hasta su espalda baja. 

Sus piernas eran un desastre de enredos y roces entre ellas. 

Y tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire les gritó un respiro. 

Los ojos de Raoul permanecieron cerrados mientras Agoney lo miraba sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a todo lo que acababa de pasar. Pero no supo como dejar de mirar la cara que tenia a centímetros, roja, con los labios hinchados y la respiración acelerada. Que abrió los ojos tan lentamente que sintió un pinchazo en cada parte posible de su cuerpo. Sus ojos, del color de la miel, más brillantes que nunca, más vivos que nunca, le miraban como nadie le había mirado, con una admiración y un deseo que hizo que sus manos temblaran y que las llevara a las mejillas contrarias para acariciarlas, porque realmente todo en él era bonito, y no tenía ni idea de que pudiese sentir tanto con un beso. 

Que cojones le había hecho ese chico como para ponerle el mundo al revés con un beso.


End file.
